The Maid Doll
by ManelouKawaiiMisane
Summary: It wasn't a normal Maid Café, it was a Cruel, Torture, Miserable Place for Innocent girls, being sold to men for Pleaure only then being thrown after..She, was One of the victims there, suffering and fighting for her own freedom, when she had met him, The one whom she Lost her Dignity for while Pleading for him to stop, she wished to never see him again after what they created...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Minna-san! , this is my first fanfiction Of the Maid~sama ! anime, i've to say that i really enjoyed that anime & i hope you guys will tell me what do you think about it and about this fiction too, :D On the Story now,**_

_**I do not own KWMS.**_

Chapter One :

Misaki's P.O.V:

I was in my new room already, it was quite.. accepted, with some scratched white walls and an Old woodened damaged ground with empty boxes on it, it wasn't the best room ever but it was okay and enough for me. I let myself lay on my bed, completely exhausted, today was a really hard day for the three Of us, we moved to an apartment in a completely foreign place, why? it's because of my dad's debts, this man..he always was a trouble for this family, instead of working for it, he spent all the money we were saving for his own good, then he vanished in I don't know where, with no came back until now, pathetic I know, in other words, we have to pay them instead of him, or our private lives will be unsecured, dad was involved with some heartless men after all and this is one of the reasons for moving in here. We were being chased from home by a certain person..

It was late already, I let my right arm cover my eyes from the moonlight, even though it was so beautiful, I smiled at my reaction..anyhow, there was something bothering me, I remember I had an argue with mother today, about letting me work, but she was like ~get~this~idea~out~of~your~head~because~it~will~never~happen face expression, and she said it was her final decision, seriously, i was almost 18, i could get a part time job easily, i don't know why she won't let me, but i'll discover why, sooner or later, because i have to work!

if I don't, who will? my mom is a sick woman, she doesn't need to overwork herself that much for suzuna & me, it's unforgivable to see her do that whilest her two young girls are hoplessly watching her, I could not get suzuna in the topic because she needs to study, and she's even younger than me..

Since I'm talking about her, she's acting even weirdly these days, maybe she was also worried but don't want to make it visible to mother and me.. I decided then to go check on her, I left my tired body from the bed, with bare feet, I drived myself to the door's lock, opened it, the atmosphere was silent, I walked to suzuna's room and knocked the door..No answer..I guess she may be sleeping so I slowly opened the door and I took a slight look inside..

And she wasn't in there.

"Wonder where she is..?!" I whispered to myself, I closed the door once again and started searching for her in another place, she wasn't in the kitchen, nor the guest room, even in mum's room, there's still one place I didn't search in, I dragged myself to the bathroom and saw it's door about 10inches open..relief caught me when I figured out where she finally was..

I decided then to go back to my room, maybe it wasn't the right time to talk to her anyway, when I was about to turn, I heard sobs coming from the other side of the bathroom's door, my heart started to race and I got worried a little, why would suzuna be sobbing? Something happened with her? Is she allright? Did she hurt herself? All those questions where running in my head like crazy, to stop them, I decided to rush in it to see what happened, when I got shocked, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "S-suzuna..w-what are you-" I didn't finish my sentence when "N-no Nee-chan, You are n-not going to stop m-me from d-doing it! I .. i already took my decision!" she said while tears were speeding down from her cherry cheeks only to meet the floor..I was wordless, mouth wide open but nothing won't come out from it, suzuna..my little sister, the person' whose always Calm and emotionless, reserved and apathetic, was now crying in front of my eyes, a scissors in hands, standing in a defence position, she was..cutting her hair.. her beautiful mid-long hair..unbelievable..

"Suzuna! why are you doing this? what happened tell me-" i got cut when she added "Nee-chan..it's for our familie's own good," she smiled weakly, "all what i'm doing is helping..y-yes..trying to help mother a-and you with m-my own way-" she added with some sobs coming after it.."Enough watching you guys..doing everything by yourselfs, Few days ago.. I met a woman on my way for school ..a-and she..she said I had a healthy and beautiful hair looking and it would fit perfectly for her ..wigs collection, s-so i..ehmm..Agreed b-because the price was good enough for our stat-" she got cut when I patted her head slowly..she was speechless and chocked with the fact that I didn't yell at her nor hited her, instead of that I took her in a tight embrace while she hugged me back too still sobbing on my white shirt.

"I'm so sorry nee-chan..forgive me" she said in between sobs "all what I wanted is help i-I swear i.."

"it wasn't a suitable way to help suzuna..you cut your precious hair..and that was a foolish thing to do..even if you meant helping..you did a fault, we're all going to help one another and our state will be as good as ever I promise. We'll never give up, we'll never leave each other, we'll stay by mother's side and we will support her too, we're Minako's daughters after all. Now it's your turn to promise me that you will never do something like this again okay?"

She nodded "Y-yes!" with a determination in her eyes, I was happy to hear that, finally she stopped crying and smiled for once in a while, seeing her smile would definitely erase this awkward moment..

I returned the smile, "Whoever was this woman, don't give a care of what she said or anybody else you meet outside too, they're just jealous people.."

I got cut by someone hugging suzuna and me from the back, hearing sobs again made me shiver in place, there was still one person in this house..i absolutely forgot about..

"M-mum..I.." suzuna tried to explain.

"My babies.. I'm the one who should be apologizing here if I worked even more we would.."

"No mum, if someone should be apologizing here..it would definitely be father..he's the guilty one, leaving us without saying a word and fled..i would never forgive him for that..never..right now sorry and pity will not help us changing our lives..we have to support each other and fight for our future..let's be one hand"

"Misaki.." mum tears disappeared into a bright smile "we'll discuss this tomorrow, now go to sleep girls..it's late already" she added then kissed each forehead then took us in another embrace

A happy One to be positive ..

_**Well, I guess this was the first chapter of my fiction..I hope you guys liked it and review your opinion about it..i'me having a great idea for the next chapter too, so please let me know what you think.. Peace :D :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Again guys :D I would like to thank StellaBellaDonna & StarElsie because they were the FIRST two persons who reviewed My FIRST fiction ever, a big thank's to you guys :) :D On the Story..**_

_I do not Own Maid Sama !_.

Chapter Two : Anonymous.

- ~The Next Day~ -

Misaki's P.O.V :

I Woke up with a killing headache and I'm not even wondering why..Yesterday, a new discovery got revealed..My younger sister's Inner side finally shown, being emotionless, passionless and cold~blooded turned into a Soft hearted & Caring one..Shocking right?!

Any How..I got up from bed and walked through the door's lock then I opened it, Only to let my nose meet the Smelly Soft Pancakes perfume..Damn, it was in each edge & part of the house..I couldn't hold myself anymore..

Then i remembered that i hadn't eaten anything since Yesterday and I was starving right now, without forgetting yesterday's scene..

I walked through the corridors, the smell getting even nearer than ever, until I arrived to the kitchen with a watering mouth. I didn't bother to change Myself nor Having a nice shower, because all i wanted now was filling my stomach..

Actually, i was wearing A white tank top and a pair of a dark grey mini shorts, I pulled My messy hair onto an even more messy bun, bangs falling on my forehead and a pair of slippers on my feet.

In brief, a casual Outfit.

I arrived to the kitchen Only to find mum, humming a familiar tune, unaware of my presence. When I stole a slight kiss from her cheek.

"Ahh, Good Mornin' Dear, Had a nice sleep?!" Mum said Happily with a cheerful face expression, God..I loved her so much.

"Morning to you too mum, you look delighted as i can see..!" I replied with a playful Smirk on my lips, seems like that didn't work on her.

"Why wouldn't I be happy if I had the most two bravest daughters ever?" she complimented and i smiled back in response.

"You're the most wonderful mum ever too" I added, she kissed my forehead then started to put some food on the table, i got up for helping hair..

I took the pancake's Plate, the beautiful golden color of it made me want to devour it even more & that piece of butter on top of it was glitteringly fading Little by little until it's cube form desapaired onto a ponderous liquid.

"Ne ne misaki..what are you waiting for putting the plate on the table?" I realized that everything was already on the table, Milk, Bunny Apples, Sugary Honey Syrup..

And it was her turn smirking at me now~

A slight blush appeared on my cheeks then I finally put the plate on the table.

"Itadekimasu!" I said then i started slathering the still steaming treat with liquid sugar, I gingerly cut off a bite and lifted it towards my mouth.

~~*Pure Bliss's Coming inside My watering mouth*~~

The first flavor to unfold on my tongue was the sweetness of the syrup, quickly followed by the delicate, buttery flavor of the pancake itself. The coolness of the syrup and heat of the pancake complemented one another perfectly and only served to bring out the subtle flavor of the pancake itself. I scooped up another bite to replace the one which was quickly dissolving in my mouth, When i remembered someone..

"Mum, Where's Suzuna?" I asked surprisingly, How could i even forgotten about her..

"Right here." I heard a Lazy reply from my back, only to turn and see a boy-looking suzuna with a towel on head, she was wearing A dark purple T-shirt with a black peace sign On it and a pair of white knee-shorts. A boyish hair style and the usuall bored face expression.

Suzuna's Back to normal.

"I was in the bathroom, ne Nee-chan? what do you think about my new hair style? Creepy right?" she said while putting the towel aside and sat on her knees as everyone else.

"No no no, i think it's nice like this too, i liked it." i smiled at her and she nodded. She was looking at mum's direction now, when she was about to say something, mum cuddled her head from up to down, it was like i did yesterday.

"Look's like My suzuna turned onto a Boy now.." she sighs.."Maybe i should start calling you Suzuno, what do you think?!" she joked then a sad frown took place.

Suzuna looked embarrassed, her face was a deep red, she was looking at the ground which was way unable to us to see her eyes while hair bangs covered them properly.

the next scene was a surprise for mum & me, Suzuna hurried in for hugging mum, while this one was as shocked as me. But went back to another deep sighs.

"Call me whatever you want, because All what I want from you is forgiveness" she said while making the embrace even deeper, "I'm sorry mum...so sorry-"

"If it would make you happy, then I do. I forgive you sweetheart." mum replied, tears on the corners of her eyes."All your intentions were good, so i don't think you should get punished.

Suzuna buried her face even more on mum's chest then backed Off. "I love you ..mother" She smiled.

I was also speechless to the scene, Smiling at my wonderful yet awesome Family.

"What about me then? won't I get an embrace!" I playfully putted.

We all burst Out laughing..Another Unforgotten moment To memorize.

"Now now, Let's forget about this subject and Have breakfast properly." Mum said to us while pouring milk into the Cups..

*~~Later~~*

I was back in my room, fixing things here and there, seems like school's starting tomorrow..Geez, I forgot to make to a schedule, because I'll be working too, speaking of work ..I still didn't Discuss this with mum yet, I'm going to talk to her right now..

*Knock Knock* "Misaki?" Mum called from the back of the door.

"Come In,'' I answered.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, making some order in here, that's all."

She sat on the bed, patting her hand On it, calling me to sit next to her. "Let's talk a little".

I did as instructed, throwing all what I was doing and sat next to her..

"Mum if it's about letting me work I-"

"Misaki, I'm not letting you work because of the people in these area, they're just cruel and heartless, you would wonder why I chose this village, it's because I had no other choices, it was the cheapest apartment and you know we need to save money-"

"It's Okay mum, I'll search a place to work, not in here but in the neighboring village, Are you okay with it?" I asked waiting for her to accept my idea.

"How would you like me to be okay with it? What about school? What about your hygiene? What will you eat and where will you sleep-"

"In week-ends mum, I'll take a taxi or a bus or what so ever..One hour of path wouldn't kill"

"Still Insure about all this.."

I put my hand on her left shoulder "Do you Trust me enough?" I asked. Few seconds passed..

And no response till now..

"I thought so-" I was about to get up when she took my hand, signaling me to set again..

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm worrying about you..If you were a mum, you would understand me honey..How will you react if your Son or Daughter are away from you and you cannot be there when they're in need of you.." she sighs "It's like a part of me's afield.."

I hugged her as tight as I can, whispering in her ear..

"Minako's Daughter Isn't as easy taking as you might think.." Closing My eyes and she got surprised..again..

"Even If you're strong and Intelligent, a mother's heart can't stop Feeling worried about her childs, Misaki..Dear, promise me you'll take good care of yourself, Promise you'll Call me when you get there and when you're coming back, promise me you'll be All right.."

"I, Ayuzawa Misaki, daughter of Minako and Sakuya Ayuzawa, Elder Sis of Suzuna Ayuzawa, Promise I'll be Taking good care of myself, Calling often times, and Be vigilant." I Certified while kneeing on One knee as a prince in front of the King's daughter..

"My my..I guess I can't help It then…" she weakly smiled, Relief caught me then.

"So..Settled?" I asked.

"H-hum.." She nodded while getting up, walking through the door. "Misaki, come help me making dinner, It's getting quite late.." she smiled then Opened the door.

"Yes" Was all I said, Smiling Back.

**The door Bell Rang**

"I'll get it," Suzuna replied while walking through the corridors.

"Who could visit us at an Hour like This?" I asked mother, still wondering on my thoughts, when I brought up my face to look at her again. Mother Had the most mixed face expressions, and I could say It was a..worry..misery..irritation..stress, And most of all,

Fear.

I heard her whispering and stammering an "S" when she finally was award of her entourage hearing suzuna going to open the door..I got worried.

"S-s-suzuna.." she muttered. "D-don't O-open the d-door!" she screamed in silence..

"S-SUZUNA DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" she screamed very Loudly now..Fear started to rush in me as soon as she ran after suzuna to stop her..from opening the door.

But most of all, Why?

Why would she stop suzuna from opening the door?

Something had happened with mother?

I wasn't sure of this but I was certain of One thing..

Something's Definitely wrong in this House.

End of second chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it, I'll make sure Chapter 3 will be out A.S.A.P because I didn't finish reading the Manga yet..

Next Chapter will be an eventful one :D :D

Index: Name of the next chapter will Be, *My Property*

Peace :*


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys, I'm really happy I got so many awesome reviews, telling me to carry on this story, personally, I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story, and I hope it will continue as far as possible :D ,On the story..

I do not own K.W.M.S !

Chapter Three : My property.

Misaki's P.O.V :

I saw mother hurrying in the corridors, only to reach suzuna, who was about to open the front door, I was confused at that moment and I couldn't even know how my body moved by itself.

I was running after mother as well.. a feeling of fear dominating my chest..

'W-why am I feeling like this?' I asked myself. Somehow, I had a bad feeling about this, but the most important thing in here was..

Who's the person behind the Door.

Suzuna's hand was on the door's lock, she was about to slide it when she heard mum's voice calling her name very loudly..the moment when she heard her name being yelled. The moment when she was about to turn, the moment when her gaze met mum's surprisingly..

We Were Too Late.

Suzuna's hand accidently slipped on the door's knob and a crack sound was the only thing heard in this awkward, silent situation. Seems like we didn't achieve the door in time..

Sooner or Later..we would figure out who it was.

The door remain all open, to give us a more like a complete view of the scene, three men were standing in front of us, whilst the middle was staring at mother with an annoyed look.

Few seconds passed, until he decided to finally speak.

"My deep apologies for visiting in such a late time,"

Mum flinched and let out a pissed noise. I was looking at her, with a puzzled face, who's this man and how does mother know him? Those are the questions that I'm not able to get their answers...

"How did you find this place?" mum asked with a serious tone, ignoring his apologies.

"Actually, that's my job, ." he replied, his emotionless look vanished, then a dead serious expression took place.

"The hidden game is over."

The fear in my heart grow even more with what this man had just said, what was happening in here? J-just don't tell me that mum as well got..

Involved with some pitiless person too..

I'm looking forward to the worst to happen.

He was wearing a black suit, accompanied with a black bow tie on his neck, I also noticed he has some formal ochry colored hair style, with a loosened section of bangs on his forehead, some dark chocolate eye color..

Obviously, he should be a valet or something..

The two men next to him weren't that much hard to describe, tall, muscular and emotionless as well, wearing some black tuxedos, Dark glasses and wireless black earphones on their ears.

I would say they were, Bodyguards?

'Gaaah, BUT WHY PEOPLE LIKE THIS WOULD HAVE BUSSINESS WITH US?' was the most question torturing me right now, seeing this current tension made me even more frightened and scared, anyhow, I already said I'm having a bad feeling about all this!

"If you came here for that case..I'm afraid I must tell you that your money isn't all gathered yet..a-and I still need much more time..you might also know that my husband had lef-"

" ," she got cut.."Do you have any idea about the person whom you are involved with is?"

Mum remained silence, she was looking at the ground ashamed, I thought she was going to cry, her brows were as nearer from each other as ever..her body was sliding little by little until her knees reached the ground and her hands tapped on it..who the heck would be this person who's making mother feel so uneasy?!...

"It's been six months already, how much do you want My Master to wait?"

Six months..

Mum owes money from this man.

How?

Since when?

And why?

" , a-as you c-can see.. we're still recovering in a new p-place a-and we need t-time for a-assembling m-money.. p-please! I'm begging y-you to a-accord m-me some t-time u-until the e-end of this mon-"

"Absolutely not." He answered with an almost yell tone. Making the three of us straighten in place. "we do not care about your husband's whereabouts, we care about the money he must repay!" he added, " since you are the one responsible in here. You should face the circumstances..

at his place.." he finished.

Unpardonable..

I couldn't accept it.. I couldn't accept the fact of him threatening and yelling at my mother..I have to stop this right away!

"For your information, I despise people like you..having fun of other people's money..then trying to run away when they're out of it..such a disgrace-"

"That's enough!" I shouted at the man with the name of Morris as I remember mother calling him by that. "J-just..who do you think you are Mr!?" I asked "Barging in people's houses then start scolding & threatening them!? About something which is out of being helped!" I added with anger taking full control of my behavior. "The person who you're making a bad impression of is my mother! She's the one who faced dad's faults and debts even in since he left us, she's both a mother and father to us..she..she's a more worth than everything you might think!" I finished. Panting after what I declared, then here he was, staring at me with a doubtful yet questioning look..then I slowly turned to look at mother..when I got shocked..

She was being crying and sobbing, I saw her lifting her left arm towards me, calling me by her hand now, I slowly started to get nearer and nearer to her, seeing her in this state turns me on a killing mode. I will make this pain end with my own, Quite tears and sadness, enough pain and depress, quite gloom, hurt and troubles..

..Place to joy, cheer, hope and Happiness!

She patted my head gently then I felt her hand made her way to my cheek, stroking it softly..

I was crying as well.

"I-I am the most luckiest mum ever, having a strong child like you is priceless.." she said in between sobs, but I saw a slight smile form into her lips, relief took place in me then..

She then narrowed the distance between us by hugging me tightly, I couldn't make a move with her wrappings me with her arms with all her might, and certainly I wouldn't think of spoiling a moment like this anyway.

My eyes remain open with the feeling of someone getting a grab on one of my arm, making us break the hug, I turned to see the one who did that and it was him.

The troublemaker.

"Put these moments between families aside, we are having a serious argue in here" he remembered, I tried to get free from his strong grip but I failed desperately..

"Let go off me!" I glared at him but he glared back as if I wasn't in able to scare him. "Since you are trying to defend your parent's debts, why don't you try to help them instead?" he teased, I let out a pissed noise as a response he then smirked and added "How old are you, young lady?" he asked but didn't get a response from me..

"M-misaki!" mum yelled. "Let go of her, she isn't having anything to do with th-" she tried to free my arm but she failed as well, by him pushing her aside with his elbow, making her weak body meet the ground.

Again.

"MOTHER!" suzuna and I both yelled, she tried to regain her strength weakly, then I saw suzuna hurrying for helping her when..

"Still trying being stubborn, my lady?" he said making me focus with him again, I felt a pain on my arm while trying to free it again and again but didn't success..

Seriously..his grip was like Iron !

"why d-do you want to k-know?'' I said between pain, I saw him clicking his other free hand making the two body guards behind him to move in the house, One of them grabbed suzuna and so the other one with mum, I thought they were about to stop them from moving or getting away, but I gasped when I saw them getting out their weapons reaching them to each one's neck..Making them scream at the scary yet dangerous contact, my eyes remain even more wide open when they deepened the cold gun's mine on their tonsils.

'A-are t-they trying t-to k-k-ill them?'

"Stop! stop them right now! Okay! okay! I get it, I'm 17, now tell them to stop..p-p-please.." I tried. I couldn't see them being attacked in front of me and watch in peacefulness...

I don't want them being hurt because of me..

Because of my helpless state..

"Good" he said to me while nodding at the two men to pull off the guns away..I sighed so deep, while wincing at the pain on my arm which is still hurting..

Like hell.

"What if I told you, that you're the only one who can help your family, with a little brother and a weak, desperate mother, I guess I have no choices but to take you with me so you can work in their place..

As a payback instead of money"

I couldn't believe what I was listening.

"you're the only helpful one in this miserable state of yours-" I cut him by hitting him with my other hand on his face when he put his guard down with his damn speech, it was an unmissed timeliness..

God..I wanted to do this so badly..

I saw his emotionless look, then a frown appeared. Anger was slightly following on as well, he smirked then said "As I thought, you are just perfect for it" he declared.

Perfect for it?

Perfect for what?

What did he meant with that?

Then the next scene was almost horror to me..He put his other hand which he used to give the order to the men on my mouth blocking me from saying anything.

"Say bye to your family young lady, oh I forgot, you cannot do that." He stated then started taking steps backwards.

Outside the apartment.

"MISAKI!" both mum and suzuna yelled, running towards me to free me, but got stopped by the bodyguards holding them from the back, "LET GO OF HER PLEASE!" mum yelled and cried so loudly that I wanted to cover my ears from hearing any of her sad pleading voice.

Never again.

"Onee-chan! Hit him ! Onegai! Do anything but free yourself!" suzuna yelled at her turn, but they got trapped as me, now only loud moans were heard from their mouths, I did bite the man's hand many times until he gave up and I finally got the chance to speak.

"suzuna..protect mum." Was the only thing I could state out.

Before I collapsed.

Suzuna's P.O.V :

I saw Onee-chan's fighting to free herself from the man, when I wasn't able to be in any help for her, I got caught in this stupid man's hold just when I thought of supporting her with any words.

She was gotten dragged in the stairs by that brat, as I can see, he may not be a Japanese man just by watching his looks, I stopped screaming for a second, realizing the kidnapping scene in front of me, my sis was being taken away from me. With power. I took a slight look at mum who was still desperately screaming, I closed my eyes and started to pray for onee-chan to wake up, I just wanted her to get free, I admire her for everything she do or say, she is definitely not like the other normal girls..

I opened my eyes again when I heard her shooting my name, She said "Protect mum..suzuna" then she fainted in the man's arms when he had hit her on the back of her neck, no..no..that cannot be happening..

"Onee-chan!" I screamed as well, crying with all my strength "Onee-chan come back to us!" "We'll BE WAITING FOR YOU!" I added with all my might, getting this man's hand a few inched away from my mouth so I could say something.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU!" I desperately shout to her as the man put her on his right shoulder, now starting to get down the stairs to get out of the building. But deep down I know she does, she really can hear me, I'm sure of that.

The only thing being heard now was desperate sobs, the three men were out of sighs. They had left.

As n-nee-chan..Did.

"I promise..I'll keep my promise onee-chan..just come back to us, I know you can do it..I'll take care of mum until you get back!" I thought to myself..

"I promise !" I cried.

I walked to mum and started helping her to stand but it wasn't easy..she was still sobbing and stating a "mi-sa-ki.." I gathered my feelings away, in fact that I wanted to burst on crying again so badly and walked with mum towards the apartment door..

"D-don't worry mother..she'll definitely get back!" I whispered. With so many hope in my heart..

Misaki's P.O.V :

I woke up with a terrible, yet killing pain on the back of my neck, Jesus. That bastard had hit me on it when I bitted his hand, I was wondering where they had taking me when I heard some cars noises coming & leaving in a speed of light.

I'm in a car..

I suddenly had trouble with moving on my hands, I also had a bandana on my eyes..blocking the view of my entourage..Then I heard the brat kidnapper's voice, he was talking on the phone..

Sounds like he was being scolded.

"I understand master, yes..yes I'll explain everything when we get ther-" and "I'm so sorry it's because of the traffics-" or "I understood-" "I'll make sure we'll be there as soon as possibl-"

I could feel his pissed off mood when the person on the line had hang up rudely, not letting him defend himself or so he tried to.

Deserves it.

I tried to move my body when I felt like two walls were being build next to me, I was sitting in between two people and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Where the hell were they taking me?!

"You're awake." He stated.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Do me favor, and keep quit until we arr-"

"Like hell I'll Obey to that."

"I also cannot stand you, get it?" he confirmed.

"people like me..to clarify."

"Are you deaf?"

"Stubborn."

I can feel his angry being, seems like I started getting on his nerves. I felt also as he turned back to face me since his voice seemed nearer than it normally was Or I should say,

-His threatening voice-

"If you allowed any other word to skip out of your mouth I'll make sure to end up your life before we get there-"

"Why?" I Asked, without giving a care to what he had just warned. "What happened between..your master..and My family..?!" I asked once again not sure of what kind of response I'll get. I predicted it would be a slap, or a neck grab or what so ever he would use to shut me up, but it was out of being helped, I was as curious as hell to find out what kind of relation he had with mother & father and why did I end up in here for.

He huffed loudly and I prepared my face to receive any kind of attack also I did with my body whilst hardening my arms and legs muscles, closing my eyes tightly under the bandana which pushed my lips to meet as well, getting inside my mouth and their width did grow as well.

Only the cars annoying noises filled the awkward silence in the car, I didn't dare to say anything in other words –didn't want to risk anything- I lowered my head down then rose it till it reached the middle back passenger seat's cushion, I inhaled then exhaled deeply, my self-pity was overwhelming me.

Such a despair.

"Your father was drunk that day.." he started. Confusing me.

I let out a tiny gasp as I didn't accept him to tell me anything. But I felt revived when he said a phrase..

A frustrating one.

"D-drunk.." I repeated with a disappointed, disbelief frown.

I shouldn't be amazed anyhow..He used to be often so back on my childhood being.

"He, somehow entered One of the Master's Casinos..unaware of his own self state, daring a poker game with him..then he miserably-"

"Lost" I finished.

As expected..from a loser.

"He then had to repay the money he had dared, we waited 2 months for him to gather it..and he wasn't done yet."

Careless.

"Master sent me to go to the ayuzawa residence, in order to finish your father.."

Kill, father..?!

For me, he was already dead since the day he fled.

"There's when he wasn't in there, it was Mrs. ayuzawa, your mother who had opened the door, and the one who informed me that he had run away from home, we told her about sakuya, your father, so she decided to handle things on her own."

Unforgivable.

"She wanted four months in all to collect the sum, she sold the house, which wasn't able to satisfy everything, it was about half the sum."

This sum must be a really scary one.

"After the times out," he said in an English tone. No doubts he was foreigner now. "She wasn't ready as well, so we decided to pick you as a payback reward instead of letting your mother's pretty desperate situation."

"And now," I waited for him to finish " you are simply going to work for him as one of the maid dolls, serving our customers. Until he decides to release you." "and that's all what you need to know till now, you'll understand when we get there."

Until..h-he wants so..

"H-how..much h-he-"

"340000.000 yens, which equals 2000 British pound."

What?!

Im-po-ssi-ble.

SERIOUSLY!

I remain silence all the way after his matter confession, Everything seems to be clear now. Father..you..

You just destroyed the family's fate without even knowing that.

How could such a foolish man ruin everything with a damn Poker game losing a freaking big sum of money that we couldn't even think it would exist..he was just a good at nothing, getting up at 15:00pm then get back the next day completely dazed..Irresponsible, uncaring, stupid and childish..

Rather be an illegitimate child instead of being his daughter..

I hated him.

Deep down in me, I hold a really disgraceful, Hate over him, he was nothing but an uncaring father to his children, I was ashamed to have him as that, mother got hurt by his uncaring, suzuna's as well, but her cool, cold-blooded personality never allowed her to show her true feelings, rarely she does so.

When it come to a really sensitive subject.

I made an oath to protect my family instead of him, I really have to get back to them as soon as possible, they're in a need of help right now, I remember telling suzuna to take care of mum until I get away from this kidnap, I'll just do my best only to have the chance to see them smile again, nothing's matter to me other than this.

Nothing.

I felt like the car has stopped from rolling on the way. Hearing some car's doors open, when I felt the weight that was pressing me had lightened means they went outside the car.

When I felt My left arm being pulled to the left back passenger seat from the middle one –where I was sitting- leading me out the engine, I felt my legs contract to the contact of my feet with the floor.

I was getting cramps already, seriously how much time did I spent sitting on this car.?!

"Here we are." Spoke the man again, "This, is where your new life will start."

He killed the bandana's node behind me, allowing me to see the place –guess they had to do so for not letting me see the way to get back home-

I smirked.

Even if it takes me a billion try..

..I'll get back home.

No matter what.

I was standing now at a building entrance, Two big glassy doors were closed in front of us which you can see yourself through it. A wide planned space, beautiful cooperating between nature and constructed elements, trees & flowers in every edge.

Such a beautiful outdoors sight for a building, I couldn't help but smile.

"Here's where you will be working to collect money. The walker family's own Maid Dolls shop."

"It's too big for a normal shop." I said with no emotion shown on my face, quickly wiping the light smile from before.

"Let's introduce you to the master, now." He adjusted while making another clack sound with his thumb & middle finger, The two men from before caught both my arms making steps inside the building, following the previous foreigner..

"L-let go of my arms you stupids!" I complained, they acted like I didn't even say a thing.

Freaking robots.

I decided not to argue, walking between two men on each side, one in front of me, they had already released me from the scotchy handcuffs, we were silent, only footsteps were heard in this..

Long corridors!

It was really long, then I turned my head to see the walls, with a few feet along I could notice woodened doors on beside the other, with numbers on it, a red carpet on the floor, with two goldish bands on the left and right.

When we surprisingly stopped in front of a door.

Office~ was written on it.

My heart started to hurt awkwardly now..

The foreigner knocked on the door twice, when we heard a 'who is it?' reply.

"It's me, Gerald-sama."

Gerald-s-sama..

Another foreigner in sight.

He opened the door and allowed himself in, closing it behind him without even taking a glance on his back.

Mean while inside~

"My sincere apologizes Gerald-sama, I had to take a quit decision before returning bac-"

"Did you bring the money?" asked the man inside the office as bored as ever, a cigarette on in between two fingers, index and middle finger, huffing the toxic fume outside his mouth dramatically.

"N-no sir, I've brought something else, It's a new Maid Doll." he declared. "She will work with the others in order to repay her father's debt." He finished.

"You brought up a new toy with you huh?..how's she like?"

"I would like you to meet her on your own so you could take a decision about her, working here." He said bowing in front of the man, who turned his rolling chair to face Morris now.

"I'm already at my limits thought..Bring her in, Then."

Morris turned to open the door once more, allowing misaki to get in there for a full view.

Misaki's P.O.V :

"It's now or never.." I said to myself when I closed my eyes once again.

I walked forward inside that office being, I looked over for the man who had brought me here, Morris was glaring at me at the corner of his eyes, but I got the message like 'Screw things and I'll stab you' warning, I couldn't care much of his previous threat but this one..

"Aww welcome dear." Stated a young man while standing from his place, smoke smell was covering all the areas of this office.

He had dark beautiful straight blue hair, it was just simply wonderful, Light oceany blue eyes, wearing a black tuxedo, he smiled an innocent smile and started to take few steps in my direction.

"As Ceddy said, you're going to work in here for your father's sake!" His smile grow even wider so his teeth wear being able to get noticed.

"..how much will I be staying in here?" I asked ignoring his greetings. Seriously that's all what I wanted to know so I could fix my programs, I'm sure it will take me a quite long time, the sum is amazingly big, but I'll do my best.

"You just arrived and you are asking about your release?" He pouted like a sad child.

"Until I want so, honey~" He smirked suddenly. I felt my heart beatings race as what he had j-just say.

"what do you mean with that? Aren't you supposed to let me go once I full file the debt-" I tried with all the confidence I still had in me, but I couldn't help it, I was feeling quite scared now..what if they don't plan to release me after or what so ever they might do to me..

"I never said that thought." He said with a no emotion voice. "since you entered this place, I became your Master and you do what so ever I want."

"What the!" I tried, clinching my fists angrily when Morris took a possession of my wrist, I turned back at him when..

I felt a hot tension on my face.

I had received a slap on my right cheek.

…

"Rule number one, do never address your owner with this rudeness. Take it as your first lesson, because it'll also help you to control yourself, in front of the customers who you'll be serving." He said.

"Both physically and morally." He added.

What did I just heard..I couldn't believe I had just figured out what my job consisted to be..

"P-phsycally..?" I turned back at him. My messy bangs were covering my eyes mostly, I had a red mark on my right cheek, I didn't find any explanation about having this man hitting me. I was fighting back for myself.

For my freedom.

"Exactly." He added while taking a grab of my jaw, lifting it up, turning my face right & left, then lowering it for a normal front view.

"I-I cannot, I'm still a high school student, I-I don't want to l-lose m-" I tried.

"Second rule, never argue with your master." He added with another slap.

Twice..

I placed both my hands on my right cheek, it hurts me so badly now, how much violent can this creature be..

"such a sly girl, can't you show some respect to your Master? If you want me to remind you.." he said.

"G-gerald-sam-.." Morris tried but failed as well.

"You're my property." He declared. "I own you, you know, I don't care about you, full filing that damn debt. Since you are here.."

"You do as I please!" he screamed which pushed me to frighten in place, I wanted to cry really, I miss my mum already..I want to get back at home, Even if I wasn't easy to play with, even if I hated men so much, even if I was a hardheaded..

I had a heart.

"Brother, that's enough already."

I heard another male's voice in this office, a different one from Those two foreigners..when I felt my body being carried, in a bridal style..I blushed, I was never being carried like this, I left My head to see the one who did this..It was a Blondie guy..with Spiky messy golden hair, mysterious sharp emerald colored eyes, an angry look shown on..

"How did you get in here?" He winced. He took a quick look at the door when he found the two body guards on the ground, unconscious. Impressive..he had defeated the freaking robots on his own..

"walking by, then heard you yelling, which isn't you to do as well." He responded with a bored tone. "Quite yelling at the girl now, leave it to me I'll take care of her manners with my own ways.." he added while turning back to leave.

And I blushed.

What the hell! What's wrong with my manners? It was like he was apologizing to someone when his kid has done something foolish and..

And just turn on to leave after that.

"Wait..I can't let you do that! I need to Call Marie to prepare her a maid doll outfit-"

"I insist." he added. Looking as serious as ever.

Then the man took off a cigarette pocket, teased one of the 8th cigarettes left, fired it up then took another glance to the guy who had supported my body till know. He took it out of his mouth after inhaling the poisonous smell, we remain all silence when he added."Get out of my office.." He said with a pure calmness..taking out his phone from his tuxedo's suit jacket and blinked.."I'll deal with her later, now Ceddy come with me, I need to settle something." He said while smiling at him.

What a weirdo.

When he arrived at the blonde's level, they stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then the Blue headed stormed out of the office.

"Don't do foolish things to her Takumi~kuun!" He screamed and waved and winked all the way in the corridor while smiling like hell, being followed by Morris after kicking us outside the office..

Everything kept silence now… the guy named Takumi was looking all along the corridor, still no word came out from his mouth or even took a glance at my situation in between his arms, he turned in the opposite direction to leave.

And I'm still carried..

"H-hey..!" I started.

"Hn?" was all he responded.

"I-I can walk by my own..j-just let me d-down and I'-"

"when the times come you will wish you would be carried like this for your whole life."

"Yeah…until it comes you said..now l-let me down!"

He was looking at me now and I did as well, an intertwined look had occurred between us, and I was the first one to give it up.

I turned away..

"what's wrong with you?" he asked..

"W-what's wrong with m-me?" I repeated with the same tone.

He exhaled loudly then murmured to himself something I couldn't hear clearly..

He stopped in front of another door, then suddenly dropped me down, he opened it and entered inside the room, I was still standing there, when he asked "Are you going to stay here for the whole night?"

He was right, It's late already..and I was standing in there, my head down, my bangs were covering my eyes from his sight..I still wasn't sure about all this..what does he intend to do to me after I step inside this room, I hugged myself with both my arms, cuddling them embarrassingly. I guess that's my chance, I have to get out of here, I took a step backward, now tightening my fists..

"Even if you thought of escaping, He'll just find you, or else that's will be the consequence of your family's fate." He said. "He'll kill them." I gasped. "He isn't as foolish as you think.

"he's capable of everythin-"

"Enough!"

…

"I'm sorry I-"

I started wiping my tears, with the back of my hands, then glared at the blond in front of me..

"I have to get out of here!" … "P-please, I really need to get back home, my family is defenseless.."

"Does it still hurt?" he ignored.

I sobbed and tried, ashamed to show my weak side to a complete foreigner. I felt a hand grabbing my wrist taking it away from my face, I saw him looking at my tears..then his other hand travelled to my cheek, where the damn bastard had slapped me before, It was still on fire thought, but with all what's going on, I did forgot about it.

Completely.

"G-get your hand off!" It was my turn to take a grip of his wrist dashing it away..Even thought it was as a first aide to me, like Ice was shutting off fire..But I still have wondered why it was as cold as this..we were In middle September after all..

..was it the reason?

Anyhow It was Just what I needed.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the room when I was busy fighting with my thoughts.

Crap.

He released it once I got inside, It was..

A bedroom.

The walls were painted a light Grey, The ground was a golden wood, there was a bed at the right up edge of the room, white pillow & a Green comforter, the bed support was a light wood made, a nightstand with a lamp on next to it, a large window doors with a grey curtain where leading to a small balcony, with the low light I couldn't see through it, There was a wooden table on the opposite edge of the bed, with a closed dark purple book and a pair of glasses on it, only one chair, a four shelf wooden library next to a large cabinet with a few books settling in there as well, the carpet was a rectangular deep green color, it was spacious enough for a person, but I don't think it's for a person like him..

He was wearing a white unwell buttoned polo shirt, and a pair of black skinny jeans, a silver chain belt was hanging from his undershirt to his pocket..a pair of black leathered palladium shoes..

Casually beautiful..

Comparing to me I was still with this morning's clothes, I blushed madly when I took a quick glance at me ..

My pair of mini-shorts, Of course.

I looked back at the guy named Takumi as I remember the name was, sounds like Japanese but his looks shows the contrary..His eyes weren't visible as his, thought, beautiful messy bangs covered them but his lips shown on a funny smirk..he then left his head to stare at me from up to down..

Whom am I complimenting with the great looks?!

He might be right..with the..

'What's wrong with you?'

"S-stop doing that face & ..a-and t-turn away you..!"

"Me?..me what?" he took a step towards me after closing the door. "I must be the uneasy one being scanned by a weirdo.."

Weirdo..

He's so dead.

I took a grab from his shirt raising it up, he was getting on my nerves already.."You..you pervert! Don't call me a weirdo!" I stated angrily.

"Houaa~ Pervert?" he said in a dredge tone then pushed me on the bad forcefully.

And he was on top of me now.

I remain shocked and afraid, I shouldn't have done that after all, anyhow I couldn't help but to keep my poker serious face working on while threatening..

"If you dared to try anything on me I swear I'll.." I tried but nothing wanted to come out.

I was Unarmed, helpless and unprotected..

"You'll? Finish it c'mon." he said mockingly waiting for my response..

I turned to look away, away from his vision sight, he was getting nearer and nearer and my cheeks were getting different up graded of cherry dye layers..

Is it here?

Where my destiny will end?

In under this guy's possession?

Shame on me..

"Exactly, you'll do absolutely nothing." He finished, huffing for the infinity time this day, then starting to get up slowly until I got free..

I sat up on my knees on the bed, his bed I suppose, I was frowning & blushing madly in both ways..taking grips on my tank white shirt sounding like I was protecting myself..he was making his way to the door, when he opened it, he took a last glance saying. "Stay in here, I'll call someone to take care of your clothes, or else I won't catch myself anymore".. he winked and disappeared, I felt like my heart was making a prom party inside my rib cage.

Pervert.

How could this guy make me such uncomforted like this?

I didn't have any idea about that..

But since no bodies in here, I could storm out this place with no troubles but remembering what he said..

'He'll kill them..'

Getting out from this place will be a long road..I guess..

The bastard had said I was his property and I'll work in here until he wants to release me..

Working for men..

Pleasuring..men.

"Screw you..JERKS!" I yelled and started to cry as loud as I can.

A/N: Okay..so I'm so so sorry about this long part away.. my schedule was kind of extremely barged on..but for you guys to forgive me, I made this Extra-long chapter ..Just please you have to know that the time I post this one, I would be working on the fourth one..

Thanks for reading..Really.

Reviews! I really need opinions :D :D

Love~ :*


End file.
